


marcapada

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, alternative universe, napoleonic war
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: ini kisah soal pelanggaran aturan dan dosa yang diselipkan pada baju perangnya. [england ・ spain] [historical]





	marcapada

Ini kisah soal pelanggaran aturan dan dosa yang diselipkan pada baju perangnya.

* * *

**marcapada**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 _**{alternative universe, historical; retreat to corunna 1809** _ _**―** _ _**napoleonic war}** _

* * *

ARTHUR ingin sekali segera menanggalkan seragam perangnya yang berwarna merah itu sesaat sebelum kapal tongkang akhirnya menurunkan jangkar di pelabuhan. Pakaian setengah beledu yang membaluti badan penuh lukanya itu diisi pasir dan kerikil yang membikin gatal saat bercampur darah kering―ada yang masih agak lengket di kulit.

Tangan kirinya baru kemarin dibebat, gara-gara pertempuran dadakan dari serdadu Prancis, sikutnya dicolek peluru sehingga sendinya agak bergeser. Itu baku hantam paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ada dalam hidup. Yang paling menyeramkan adalah pertempuran di Elvina. (Dan tragedi mundur dari Corunna jugalah jadi momentum paling memalukan sepanjang karirnya di ketentaraan.)

Pasca gugur Sir Moore, Jenderal Hope mengambil alih komando buat bersegera meninggalkan Iberia, mengubur luka-luka memalukan itu dalam-dalam bersama mayat para kamerad yang duluan  _mulih_  di tanah orang.

Dari kejauhan beberapa yard, Arthur bisa melihat riak air laut dan buih ombak yang menabrak lambung kapal. Hari belum sore, tapi langit sudah berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan salju tipis turun lamat-lamat. Pelabuhan itu amat sesak, penuh serdadu mengaduh-aduh atas sesakitan yang menimpa mereka sepanjang perang di Corunna.

Sisa-sisa pecundang―Arthur menyebutnya demikian―harus pulang katanya. Pulang ke Inggris dan melupakan perjuangan panjang. Melupakan apa tujuan mereka dikirim ke Corunna; sebelum utara Spanyol jatuh telak di tangan Napoleon dan Soult; melupakan kamerad-kamerad hispanik mereka yang kedinginan dimakan badai salju.

Arthur mengaso ketika rekan-rekan lain mulai bergaduhan mengentak kaki mereka dalam barisan mengular, tidak sabar untuk menyerbu kapal pulang kampung ke Plymouth dan kabur dari mimpi buruk Iberia. Mata hijau milik lelaki muda itu berkaca ragu. Napasnya tertahan sebelum tenggorokan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?! Cepat bergerak ikuti barisanmu dan naik ke kapal! Atau Soult akan mengulitimu di depan orang-orang Bavaria!"

Ada yang memekik dari jauh; Arthur tak tahu letak sumbernya, pelabuhan terlalu penuh hiruk pikuk sisa tentara luka-luka yang mau naik ke geladak kapal. Tapi dia yakin sekali gelegar itu ditujukan buatnya yang diam terus memijak permukaan berbatu yang ditutup salju, orang terakhir di barisannya berdiri lima meter di depan.

Arthur belum mau pulang.

Seketika napasnya menderu kencang sekali, jantungnya berdebam-debam dan bikin ngilu bersamaan dengan meluncur keringat dingin dari tubuh.

 

> _Tunggu, Arthur!_
> 
> _Tolong aku_ _―_ _!_
> 
> _Mereka mau memuntir kepalaku!_

Dia mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan aneh yang tidak buyar saat menggeleng. Arthur terkencing-kencing, ingin  _sprint_  ke tempat yang  _kemarin_.

(Ah, tidak, tidak! Aku mulai sinting!)

Dia meremas rambut pirang jabriknya sambil menggertak gigi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada kemelut takut menyelimuti sampai kakinya gemetaran. Dia beringsut dari barisan, berbalik badan dan siap berlari ke belakang, tapi terhadang salah seorang pimpinan berpangkat lebih tinggi darinya.

Arthur mendongak sedikit, menatap sengit wajah keras itu. Alis-alis tebal menukik tajam, sepasang mata safir yang memandangnya galak. Bibir sang pimpinan terhalang kumis lebatnya saat dia menyentak Arthur buat tetap mengantre di barisan.

"Tolong menyingkir. Aku tidak mau pulang," sahut Arthur dingin. Dia menggigil, memegangi tangan kirinya―yang baru saja dia lepas bebatnya―dengan gemetaran. Dia tahu tindakan ini kelewat goblok dan seenak bangsat. Mulutnya sekonyong-konyong tidak bisa bilang kenapa belum mau mudik ke tanah air.

Pimpinan itu murka.

"Jangan bego!" dia membentak, tepat di depan muka Arthur; cuma dua senti jaraknya. Urat-urat pada sklera pria paruh baya itu memerah saking jengkelnya. "Susah payah kita menunggu kapal-kapal itu datang sampai pasukan Prancis menghalangi jalan kita untuk meladeninya di satu pertempuran tolol, dan sekarang kau menyerah begitu saja?! Mentalmu itu seperti tahi kuda-kuda kavaleri yang mati konyol! Tahu?"

Pimpinan tidak salah.

Pasca mundur dari Corunna―sebab, dia menekankan, keadaan di bawah serangan pasukan Prancis itu sangat muskil buat para orang Inggris―bersamaan dengan terjarahnya Ferrol, ada satu hari di mana sebagian yang masih hidup itu sampai ke pelabuhan untuk kabur. Tetapi sialnya kapal-kapal datang pada hari berlainan, tepat ketika pasukan Inggris baru saja mau angkat kaki, datang Soult, lengkap dengan kaisar agung dan begundal-begundalnya, minta diladeni bertengkar lagi. (Tapi kali itu, Inggris berhasil mengusir mereka dan bisa pulang sekarang.)

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan aku di sini tanpa kalian!" sergah si prajurit muda. Dari dalam hati, bohong sekali kalau dia tidak ingin kembali ke tanah kelahiran! Tapi, sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Yang membikinnya takut dan tidak tenang. Dia akan mati penuh rasa bersalah di perjalanan kalau ini tidak dituntaskan.

"Kau mau hilang nyawa juga, ha?!"

"Temanku―" Arthur mendesis lirih. Tangan-tangannya terkepal. Dia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang  _nyut-nyutan_ pada lengan kirinya. "Ada yang hilang. Dan itu temanku. Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum mencarinya―"

Pimpinan buru-buru menarik kerah sang anak buah, tak peduli cedera pada lengannya yang mungkin cukup parah. "Astaga, apa isi kepalamu?! Kau sudah edan!"

Teriakannya berhasil mengambil perhatian beberapa orang di sana yang kemudian jadi penonton penasaran. "Temanmu yang masih napas semua ada di sini! Omong kosong!" dia menunjuk satu persatu kumpulan serdadu lainnya di hadapan mereka, berusaha melunakkan kepala Arthur yang begitu keras.

Kemudian lelaki muda berusia dua puluh tiga itu menampik kasar tangan dingin yang bertengger di kerahnya, sudah tidak acuh apakah tindakannya telah melewati batas ketidaksopanan atau masih wajar.

"DENGAR!"

Arthur balas menyentak. Urat-urat di lehernya mengeras; jakunnya ikutan menonjol. Nada bicaranya naik beberapa oktaf, lalu akhirnya menenangkan diri dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Antonio! Ya! Antonio dalam bahaya! Temanku itu, aku yakin dia lagi sekarat di hutan! Sekarang, tinggalkan aku dan silakan catat namaku pada lis pengkhianat kalau sudah sampai di kedutaan nanti! MINGGIR!"

Itu kalimatnya yang terakhir, sebelum menerobos kasar pinggang pimpinan besar, dan lari seperti kuda pacuan. Arthur sempat membuat keributan; orang-orang menyebutnya pria paling rugi sedunia seakhirat.

Dia sudah gila.

Pimpinan menggertak dan mengumpati anjing-anjing neraka. Dia pernah baca semacam kisah petualangan yang judulnya  _Don Kisot_ , dan menganggap anak buahnya sama gila sama sinting dengan tokoh pada buku itu.

* * *

Arthur tidak tahu seberapa cepat dia berlari; naik-turun bukit-bukit sampai melompat dari tebing curam licin yang didominasi salju. Salju dan bercak-bercak darah, anyir menusuk hidungnya. Dia tidak menghitung berapa ranting yang sudah diinjak dan berapa kali dia tersandung batu besar atau terjerumus lubang selama berlarian seperti kuda kesetanan, pun tidak menyadari seberapa jauh dia telah meninggalkan pelabuhan. Sama seperti ketika meninggalkan kamerad-kamerad kubu aliansi yang malang, yang terkhianati.

_Antonio! Di mana orang itu?!_

Benaknya menyebut nama Antonio berulang kali. Pandangan matanya yang sudah mulai mengabur dipaksanya untuk mengelabui sekeliling, takut-takut melihat sahabatnya tergeletak tak berdaya tertimpa salju atau pohon tumbang. Ini masih sore, hari belum gelap. Dia masih akan nekat berlari dan membuka apa pun yang tertutup; dari semak-semak, lubang yang ditutupi daun-daun kering, sampai celah yang dihalangi batu gamping. Dia tak boleh berteriak memanggil nama Antonio kalau tidak mau mati konyol ditimbun salju.

Arthur tahu benar kalau dia sudah sinting.

Besar kemungkinan dia akan dipecat dengan tidak hormat kalau ketahuan begini; atau kalau dia pulang nanti, itu sudah pasti. Tapi dia tidak peduli sekalipun hukumannya adalah hukuman mati.

Dalam telinganya terngiang retorika agung sang kaisar;

 

> _Aku di sini bersama para tentara yang menaklukan Austerlitz, Jena, dan Eylau. Siapa yang bisa menentang mereka? Tentu bukan bala tentara spanyolmu yang malang, yang tidak tahu caranya berperang. Aku bakal menaklukan Spanyol dalam dua bulan dan memperoleh apa yang berhak aku peroleh sebagai seorang penakluk!_

Antonio belum mati. Arthur yakin sekali dengan premisnya. Barangkali orang akan menganggap sahabat hispaniknya itu sudah jadi tawanan Napoleon yang hukuman gantungnya akan dipertontonkan di tengah kota Madrid, atau bahkan sudah meninggal duluan sejak Soult menghabisi pasukan dari Spanyol sebelum orang-orang Inggris memutuskan mundur dari Corunna.

Tapi Antonio belum mati. Arthur merapalkannya berulang-ulang dalam kepala, antipati pada denyut rasa sakit di pelipis dan lengan―sampai belikat―kiri dan napasnya memburu tak tentu.

 

> _**Hah? Memangnya kenapa harus Antonio?** _

_Dia mengajariku banyak hal._

Arthur berhenti, berjongkok sebentar dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Hidungnya mau menyentuh tanah. Antonio mengajari apa yang harus dilakukan ketika sakit kepala akibat tegang otot leher.

Dia memandang kosong permukaan punggung kakinya yang terlapis sepatu bot. Tidak ada bekas jejak kaki selain miliknya di sepanjang jalan yang habis dia lalui. Salju-salju itu penuh ranting pohon berserak. Tidak ada lagi butiran-butiran peluru bekas pertempuran; tidak ada lagi sepotong pun mayat yang tertinggal. Daerah ini sudah bersih dari itu semua. Padahal Arthur masih ingat betul kemarin lalu dia ada di sini bersama pasukan!

 

> _**Siapa dia? Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali menolongnya?** _

_Aku tidak punya teman kecuali dia._

Arthur terbatuk kering, mungkin dahaknya ikutan mengeras jadi es. Badannya gemetaran lagi di kala angin kasar mendepak punggung, menusuk ruas-ruas tulang belakang.

Dia mengangkat dagunya kembali dari tanah itu, dan menatap kosong ke depan. Menyusun rencana apa yang mau dilakukan; tempat mana yang harus diselidiki lagi sampai sasarannya ketemu telak sebelum matahari tergelincir. Kalau malam-malam sendirian di sini, bahaya sekali. Dia bisa kena serangan musuh atau diterkam serigala liar.

Tapi,  _bingo,_ alih-alih melanjutkan jalan tak tentu arahnya, Arthur menemukan sesuatu yang membuat matanya melotot bulat-bulat, mulutnya menganga.

"... thur―"

Orang itu berjalan bungkuk tersauk-sauk, memegangi lengan kanan yang terkulai mati rasa. Baju seragam putihnya kotor penuh darah kering dan lumpur seperti pada sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Mata hijaunya menggelap, menyipit, berusaha memastikan kalau orang di depannya benar-benar Arthur yang dia kenal.

"Antonio? Kaukah itu?"

Arthur melongo tak percaya seperti rakun bodoh. Ini kebetulan kah? Ini kebetulan yang nyaris mustahil! Arthur pikir dia sedang berhalusinasi, baru saja mau mencatat soal fatamorgana yang juga ada di padang salju, namun detik berikutnya dia dikejutkan dengan tumbangnya tubuh itu ke rangkulannya. Antonio masih setengah sadar, napasnya lemah dan pampat. Kalau terlambat sedetik saja Arthur menolongnya, dia bisa mati.

"Ar―thur ... p- _ergi_ ―"

Antonio mendongak susah payah meraih telinga sang kawan. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Dia separuh terpejam.

"Hah?"

Arthur sontak mendekatkan wajahnya, memintanya mengulang bicara sekali lagi, tapi percuma saja. Sahabat baiknya keburu tidak sadar. Arthur sempat mengira dia mati dan jadi semakin  _parno_. Namun kemudian dia bisa merasakan terpaan napas pendek dan denyut nadi lemah dari tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun itu.

"Antonio, beritahu aku letak barak paling dekat dari sini,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Antonio betulan pingsan.

Arthur buru-buru membopong kawannya pergi dari tempat itu untuk menghindari serangan dadakan―itu sangat mungkin ada dan tidak bakal terduga-duga―, tidak memikirkan dulu ke mana nanti dia akan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka berdua yang semakin kehabisan tenaga. Melupakan sejenak lengan kirinya yang masih cedera.

Langkahnya lebar namun terhuyung-huyung menerobos pohon-pohon tinggi yang gundul. Mereka berdua amat menyedihkan seperti dua anak kucing tersasar jalan; satu ekor membawa saudaranya yang sekarat sambil meratap dengan meongan miris.

Ini gawat. Sore sudah mau kelar dan saljunya mulai turun lebih banyak lagi. Arthur mendongak melihat langit dan mulai berpikir dia harus segera mencari tempat aman bagi mereka buat berlindung dan berteduh. Soal jejak kaki, dia tak terlalu hirau sebab yakin lambat laun pasti terhapus. Dia mendecih sambil memarahi tuhan atas kesialan yang menimpanya.

Api. Dia butuh api juga. Artinya dia harus mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering untuk dibakar dan batu pemantiknya. Merepotkan!

_Ya Tuhan, tolong aku sekali ini!_

Arthur akan memejamkan mata erat-erat dan merapatkan gigi-giginya di kala meneriakkan doa dalam hati. Entah Tuhan mau peduli atau tidak, harapannya cuma lewat doa itu. Kalau harus dirinya mati, asal kawannya tidak. Itu pilihan terakhir.

Dia terus seperti itu, berlari menerobos salju yang semakin deras, diselimuti panik yang menyeruap, napasnya terengah seperti banteng habis diadu―sampai pada akhirnya Tuhan mengabul doa patetis hamba-Nya yang paling bebal lagi keras kepala itu.

_Mulut gua!_

Arthur menemukan liang di bawah sebuah bukit agak tinggi. Di belakang bukit ada jurang tak berdasar yang membikin bulu kuduk meremang kalau diintip. Mulut gua itu penuh lumut dan es licin. Arthur menerka-nerka, kalau musim semi tiba, lubangnya pasti akan tertutupi bunga  _willow_ yang menjuntai nyaris ke tanah. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melangkah masuk, berjalan agak dalam karena sebab yang banyak dan tak bisa dia paparkan.

Dia membaringkan kawannya di sana, lalu bersyukur suhunya tak sedingin di luar. Barulah Arthur meringis saat lengan kirinya terasa sakit lagi meski cuma sebentar. Sisanya pegal-pegal. Antonio itu berat, asal tahu saja.

Ada bekas―sisa-sisa unggun berserak di sekitar kakinya, pertanda ada penghuni singgah sebelum mereka beberapa hari belakang. Arthur mengambil serpihan arang itu dan mengamatinya, setelah itu dia menarik kesimpulan, usia arang tersebut tak lebih dari delapan hari.

Arthur mengumpulkan ranting-ranting yang masih utuh. Ukuran mereka kecil tapi cukup banyak. Dia menaruhnya di atas unggun, dan memantik api susah payah dengan gesekan batu yang ditemukannya di sekitar situ sebelum api kecilnya muncul seperti lidah anjing yang bergoyang-goyang terjulur. Lelaki muda itu menghela napas panjang dan mengempas tubuhnya di samping sang kawan.

Arthur terengah, tapi lega di saat yang bersamaan. Tenaganya habis sampai ke titik paling akhir. Paling-paling sebentar lagi dia akan hilang kesadaran dan membeku di sini.

Ah, ya, sudah berlayar sampai mana rekan-rekan satu tanah airnya itu sekarang?

Dia terkekeh jengkel.  _Peduli setan!_

Arthur menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Antonio; menelusurinya. Dari keningnya yang ditutupi ujung-ujung rambut coklatnya, lalu ke alis, kelopak, dan bulu matanya yang lentik; turun lagi ke hidung mancungnya, bibir yang terkatup rapat, sampai dagu. Wajah tampan penuh rona itu sekarang pucat dan penuh luka.

Kemudian Arthur mengulurkan jari telunjuknya di dekat hidung Antonio hanya untuk sekadar memastikan dia masih bernapas atau tidak.

_Masih._

Tapi lemah sekali. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar kembali. Arthur takut, belum pernah setakut ini.

Rasa takut itu kemudian lambat laun menariknya ke alam bawah sadar. Entah dia tertidur, atau sama-sama semaput. Dia tak sadarkan diri sampai tiba malam.

Ah, dungu sekali.

* * *

 

> _Aku di sini bersama para tentara yang menaklukan Austerlitz, Jena, dan Eylau. Siapa yang bisa menentang mereka?_

 

"― _Arthur!_ "

Arthur tersentak bangun. Dia terbatuk-batuk; matanya yang separuh terbuka melirik ke arah celah yang dilaluinya masuk tadi.

 _Bangsat! Gelap!_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Arthur tidak sadar berapa lama dia tidur. Tahu-tahu di luar hujan badai―ya, badai yang sama seperti ketika dia masih bersama koloni pasukan―dan gelap gulita. Sumber penerangan satu-satunya di sini cuma api unggun yang makin lama makin mengecil.

Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah telapak tangan dingin saat si empu menyentuh dan mengusap dahinya pelan-pelan. Kelopak matanya refleks terbuka lebar. Pupil mata pemuda itu berdilatasi sepersekian detik melihat ekspresi muka orang di seberangnya.

Dia sudah siuman. Kawan yang paling dicintainya itu sudah sadar.

Arthur sangat menyayangkan dia tak punya apa-apa untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Mau tak mau harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, itu juga kalau beruntung.

"Antoni―"

"Kau gila."

Antonio langsung menghardik lewat bisikan tertahan. Arthur diam, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke arah mata hijau milik Antonio yang senada dengan mata hijau miliknya. Mereka punya kesamaan yang remeh.

_Aku tidak punya teman seorang pun kecuali kau._

_Aku dihantui rasa bersalah terus semenjak disuruh mundur._

_Aku tidak mau hidup kalau tidak denganmu._

_Kau sudah seperti abangku sendiri, aku ingin terus mendengar nasihat menyebalkanmu._

Arthur ingin sekali memuntahkan kalimat-kalimat itu, namun lidahnya keburu kelu. Mungkin sudah jadi es. Dia cuma bocah laki-laki malang yang butuh teman buat menariknya dari relung kesepian.

Ah ya. Antonio ingat.

 

> _Pengkhianat! Orang-orang Inggris itu kabur meninggalkan kita!_

Itu ketika Soult mencincangnya habis-habisan. Ketika kubu aliansi itu dihimpit ancaman dari tendangan keras kuda-kuda Napoleon.

Antonio nyaris jadi mayat yang mati pelan-pelan di hutan, dua hari kedinginan disiram badai besar dan satu setengah hari kelaparan. Untuk bisa membuka mata sekarang saja adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Dia pikir Arthur akan melupakannya dan berlayar ke tanah airnya setelah kejadian naas itu.

"Kenapa tidak pulang, adik kecil?"tanyanya, sedikit sarkastis. Arthur meengubah tatapannya menjadi sorot lebih tajam.

"Aku bakal mau pulang. Kalau bersamamu."

Ah. Akhirnya dia berani bicara.

Antonio membulatkan bola mata ketika mendengar jawaban mengejutkan itu meluncur dari mulut Arthur yang biasanya sinis. Dia kemudian bisa merasakan jari-jari panjang dan kekar pemuda itu memagut jemarinya yang beku. Lebih hangat. Tak bersarung tangan. Arthur menekan daging pada telapak itu, satu-satunya yang masih empuk, belum dikeraskan suhu dingin ekstrem di luar.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu tertawa lemah putus-putus. Dia bukan orang pertama yang menganggap Arthur sudah kelewat nekat dan sinting. Dia bisa membayangkan ada perselisihan tidak sepele sebelum Arthur memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Arthur yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala luar biasa tergambar jelas di otaknya.

Tetapi Arthur sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali.

"... Astorga ..." desis Arthur pelan dan rendah. Dia kemudian melanjutkan rincian bicaranya. "Orang-orang Inggris sisanya ada di sana. Astorga. Yang sakit dan tak bisa pulang."

Antonio tak menimpalinya lagi. Dia memalingkan wajah menghindari pandangan mata hijau milik Arthur.

Air matanya turun membasahi pipinya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Arthur.

(Ah, dunia ini memang semesta milik mereka berdua saja.)

**Author's Note:**

> marcapada/mar·ca·pa·da/ n dunia nyata (tempat makhluk hidup); bumi
> 
> **histrivia:**
> 
> retreat to corunna adalah bagian dari peninsular war sekitaran 1809. awalnya pasukan inggris datang untuk membantu spanyol yang saat itu kesusahan di bawah tekanan napoleon, tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka pun kena masalah yang mengharuskan mereka untuk retreat dan pulang ke inggris. sebenernya mah gak semua orang inggris ikut mudik, karena yang terluka parah tetap disuruh tinggal (eg: dirawat-inap sebagian di astorga, sebagian lagi di villafranca)


End file.
